


Silence

by fcllencngels



Series: Sheith Week [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based off of the season two trailer, Hurt/Comfort, I chose hurt hahahahahaha, M/M, One Shot, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith Week 2016, Voltron Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:23:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8350804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fcllencngels/pseuds/fcllencngels
Summary: Keith was never meant to lead Voltron.Keith was never meant to be aloneAfter all, who would want a leader who couldn't save his own boyfriend?





	

**Author's Note:**

> My second Voltron fic already! I'll be participating in Sheith Week 2k16, so subscribe or bookmark my profile to stay updated! This particular fic is based off the Season 2 trailer (in case you weren't done with that yet)
> 
> Day 1:Hurt/Comfort  
> ➝ Hurt
> 
> Side note: This is unedited, since I have to post it before I leave, so sorry for any grammatical mistakes or non-fluid ideas

Keith stood in the room, silence deafening his ears as he looked around. After he had returned to the castle, he had marched straight to Shiro’s room, ignoring Allura’s worried tone, and Pidge’s watching eyes. Even Red had nudged at his mind, but he ignored them all, his violet eyes staring, as if daring them to follow him.

They couldn’t know how he felt, with the emptiness in his chest.

Everything was as it should be. Shiro had always left his room in Garrison-style cleanliness, but Keith could smell him in the room. Closing his eyes, he could imagine that the door would open, and Shiro would walk in, walking past Keith, only to return to wrap his arms around Keith’s waist. Keith would grab his hands, the smooth metal and warm skin, and would rest against the broad frame behind him, letting the silence envelop him. He would feel his breath tickling the hairs on his head, and they would stay like that, quiet until someone moved.

Silence. That was all he had left of him. He had spent months looking up to the man, before he realized how good, how kind, how _perfect_ Shiro had been. He had spent years in love with him, wrapped up in his arms at the dead of night, listening to the Garrison monitors walking the halls outside. He had spent months, waiting for him to come back, come back to him. He had thought you could only lose someone once.

_“Keith. If I don’t make it out of here, I want you to lead Voltron.”_

Fucking Haggar, and Zarkon, and the Galra, warping the warmhole. Even then, somehow Shiro had found him, and they had tried to leave together. But between the warships and the lasers, and the hallways, he hadn’t realized what Shiro had done until it was too late.

If he had been faster, he could have stopped it. He could have stopped Shiro from entering that room, he could have stopped the shot that had come from nowhere. If he had been faster, Keith wouldn’t have been stuck behind locked doors, pounding on them furiously as shots ran though his boyfriend’s body over and over until he had fallen.

Silence. That was the only thing left. It was the only constant, both in the Galra ship, and in this room. It was the only thing that would leave, but come back time after time.

Keith ripped off his armor and threw it to the side, his grey clothes fluttering slightly as it was freed from it’s restraints. Looking down, his fingers touched the edge of his shirt and he froze. After all, Shiro wore a grey shirt too. Was he still wearing it now? Or was he trapped in Galra purple? Had they changed his clothes before they…

Before they got rid of his body.

How could Shiro ask him to be the Black Paladin, when he wasn’t even worthy enough to be a Paladin of Voltron? How could he be a leader when he couldn’t even save Shiro?

_“Shiro, are you there?”_

Keith exploded, rage filling his mind as his hand shot out from his side, slamming into the wall as hard as he could. The metal beneath his knuckles bent, and his fingers let out a sickening crack, but he didn’t feel anything.

How could he when his heart was gone?

A scream ripped itself from his lungs as he grabbed at the wall, tears streaking down his face. His head collided with cool metal, and he faintly registered the sounds of running footsteps, coming closer and closer to the room. At first he thought it was _him_ coming to save Keith again, like he always had. He would be alive and breathing, and he would pull Keith away from the wall and soothe the wounds inside and out. But the footsteps were too light, and there were too many of them.

The door opened with a slight hiss of air, and suddenly there were arms grabbing him. Pidge pulled him away from the wall, taking his broken hand. He assumed that she was scolding him, but he couldn’t hear anything over his own sobs. More figures cluttered the doorway, and he could feel them all staring at him, like _he_ had done something wrong.

He had done something wrong. It was his fault after all. His fault for being so slow, so incompetent. It was all his fault, and now they didn’t have a leader.

And Keith didn’t have Shiro.

_“Shiro!”_

“Leave me alone.” He managed to say between gasps. He had meant to sound threatening, but as his voice cracked, his strength dissolved, and he fell to the floor, burying his head. Sudden gasps of worry sounded, and he felt Pidge sit next to him.

“Keith.” She said softly, her voice strained. “Let’s go to the pods. You broke your hand and Shiro-“

“Shiro is dead.” He interrupted, his voice dead. He paused, pain slowly throbbing through his hand as his voice was muffled by his knees. The word sounded so strange in his mouth, and he had difficulty letting it escape from his lips. “He’s dead, and he’s not coming back this time. So don’t tell me what he would want me to do because he’s not here anymore.”

“You don’t know-“Pidge started, her voice desperate. Any other time, he would have allowed her to continue, but she didn’t know. She wasn’t there. She wasn’t the one who had lost the love of his life twice.

“I saw him Pidge!” He finally burst, and he looked up, staring at her, at everyone else watching him. “You lost your family once. I lost him. Twice. And this time, I saw him, I saw him before they-“

He voice cut off as he couldn’t bring himself to say the words. His eyes locked with hers, and he froze.  How could he tell them about the blood that pooled around Shiro’s body? How could he tell them about how he ran away, to save himself, when he should have been with Shiro?

When he should have died with Shiro?

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on tumblr! [ fxllenxngelss.tumblr.com](http://fxllenxngelss.tumblr.com)


End file.
